


Life At It's Best

by Lynx212



Series: MY FMA OT3 Roy-Ed-Russell [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy, Ed and Russell enjoy a serene moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life At It's Best

Did life get any better than this?

Roy didn’t think so as he kissed the top of one blond head then another.

Sipping wine and enjoying the presence of both his lovers in the light of a dying fire was at the top of Roy’s list of ways to enjoy himself. Russell snuggled closer to him which caused Ed to sit his glass down and drape himself across the other blonds legs. Russell was slowly undoing Ed’s braid and as nearly delicate fingers teased their way across Ed’s neck Roy knew that the evening was going to get even better.


End file.
